


where the wind blows

by trash_princess



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, just....spoilers, spoilers for seven's real name, spoilers for the true route, this is....just entirely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_princess/pseuds/trash_princess
Summary: zen and seven, a cabin, and the rush of being alive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this is basically if you took the mc in seven's route and replaced them with zen. this is just....all that. set during the time period where they're in that cabin, after they leave mint eye. 
> 
> don't expect this to make sense, because it probably won't; i've been writing lots of little unattached, set-in-the-middle-of-the-story ficlets that i'll probably make into a series. 
> 
> i blame cherry.

Zen’s heart is still beating fast in his chest, even after they get to the cabin, even after Mint Eye is far behind them. 

He tries to settle himself — he’s not sure if his pacing is annoying Saeyoung; he hasn’t said anything, but then again he hasn’t looked up from his computer for the past half hour, and Zen’s not entirely sure he even notices that Zen’s still there with him. That is, until he sets the laptop aside with a sigh, and looks up at him, a tired smile on his face as he hefts himself up with a grunt and stretches. Zen’s eyes settle on the small sliver of skin revealed as Saeyoung raises his arms above his head, his shirt lifting with the motion, and it’s only after Saeyoung clears his throat that Zen looks up.

Saeyoung is smiling, and Zen finds that it brings heat to his cheeks; he takes a few unsteady steps towards him, and is rewarded when Saeyoung wraps his arms around his neck, his fingers playing loosely with the ponytail spilling down his back. 

“Sorry for ignoring you for so long,” Saeyoung murmurs, and Zen clears his throat. 

“You were doing important stuff. It’s fine.” Even now, Zen doesn’t quite know what to do with his hands; he eventually settles them on Saeyoung’s hips. He can feel the heat from Saeyoung’s body underneath his hands, and he clears his throat, once.

It’s quiet for a moment. Saeyoung studies him, golden eyes full in the low light, and then he leans up and kisses him.

Zen sucks in a surprised breath through his nose. They’ve kissed before, once, but not like this; heavy and languid, full of intent. Saeyoung’s tongue darts out to trace Zen’s lower lip, and he moans, feeling Saeyoung smile against his mouth — 

— and then something inside of Zen bursts, and he wraps both arms around Saeyoung fully, holding him close to his chest and kissing him hungrily. Saeyoung kisses back, just as desperate, his hands knotting in Zen’s hair and pulling the tie loose. Zen backs them up until Saeyoung’s back hits the wall, and feeling Saeyoung moan lowly against his lips is enough to make Zen shudder. His heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest.

“There’s a bed — shit, Zen — there’s a bed in the next room,” Saeyoung gasps out, his voice hoarse, and Zen nods distractedly, letting Saeyoung lead him there. His hair is messy, red curls awry, and Zen runs his hand through them. They’re soft under his fingers, and Saeyoung turns, catching Zen’s hand and bringing it to his mouth. 

When he sucks on three of his fingers, heat arcs through Zen’s body. 

The next moment Zen has bullied him back onto the bed; Saeyoung’s body hits the mattress with a dull thud, and Zen is quick to follow him, slotting himself between his thighs and kissing at his jaw, his neck. Saeyoung gasps out a laugh, and wriggles enough to get his shirt off; Zen is stunned speechless by the expanse of freckled skin beneath, and Saeyoung grins up at him. 

“Like what you see?” 

“Shut up.” Zen ducks down, hiding his red face in the crook of Saeyoung's shoulder. He’s so hard he aches, and he gasps when he feels Saeyoung roll his hips, feels how hard he is, too. 

“Fuck,” Zen says, and Saeyoung looks up at him through lowered eyelashes, still grinning, eyes a liquid gold. 

Suddenly Zen can’t get naked fast enough; he wants to be close to Saeyoung, to feel his skin under his hands. His fingers trip over themselves as he undoes the fly on his jeans and pulls off his shirt — and when he looks down again, Saeyoung is watching him with half-lidded eyes, his hand working inside his own jeans. 

Zen swallows heavily. 

He settles himself back down on top of Saeyoung, feeling how his thighs slide up to hike around his hips, feeling — Zen shudders — the head of Saeyoung’s cock brush against his stomach. Saeyoung moans, his head tipping back against the pillows, and Zen bites softly at his throat. 

“Fuck, Zen,” Saeyoung mutters, and Zen feels hands slide down his back to grab his ass. He moans at that, his hips canting forwards, and Saeyoung gasps at the friction. Zen does it again, just to hear how Saeyoung’s breathing hitches, and it’s not long until he loses himself in the sensation, pleasure skittering up his spine at every thrust. 

Saeyoung’s legs twine up around his back, holding him close, and Zen pants into the crook of his shoulder, hips working. It’s a slow wave, at first; Saeyoung’s stuttering breath and hips, their cocks sliding together, Zen’s hair falling in a waterfall over them both. 

Then it turns into something wild, feral, and Saeyoung bites at Zen’s shoulder to stifle a moan as Zen fucks against him with short, sharp thrusts of his hips. The heat builds low in Zen’s belly, and it’s only a few more thrusts until he’s crying out, shuddering as he comes, his orgasm bright and blinding as Saeyoung kisses him through it. He feels a hand slide between them, and he stops it, wrapping his own hand around Saeyoung’s dick and feeling him suck in a deep breath against his mouth. 

Zen’s quick; he strokes Saeyoung ruthlessly, lets him fuck up into his hand. He watches as Saeyoung’s thighs begin to shake, and kisses his chest as his back arches and he spills over Zen’s fingers, body shaking. He strokes until saeyoung pushes him away with trembling hands, his chest heaving as he sucks in air. 

Zen shifts off of him, slightly, and Saeyoung shakes his head. “I liked having you on top of me,” he mumbles. “Come back.” 

Zen’s face flares again. “I…uhm…okay.” He settles himself back on Saeyoung, and his heart skips as he feels him curl up under him, Saeyoung’s hands coming up to rest on his waist. 

“I love you,” Saeyoung says suddenly, and Zen looks down at him. His face is red — it clashes with his hair. “I meant — I’ve been meaning to say it, and I know now is a bad time, but I. I do.” 

“Saeyoung.” Zen feels an embarrassed smile curl onto his face, even as he kisses Saeyoung’s forehead.  “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ...i told you so.


End file.
